Simply Meant To Be
by Jinxzero
Summary: The love story behind Twilight Princess, Link and Ilia are secret lovers and Ilia's kidnapping is what starts Link on his quest, finding her is what keeps him going. Little does anyone in Ordon know, Ilia is 3 months pregnant with Link's child at the time. And the dream of a family safe and sound is what keeps Link alive,but will that dream still be able to become a reality?(OTP3)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Ilia, Collin, Mayor Bo, Rusl, Ranado, Princess Zelda or any other characters and places mentioned in this story that belong to Nintendo and are being used in this fan fiction for fair use as described in the U.S. Constitution.

Simply Meant To Be

 **Chapter 1: Child's Play**

"Link, youre my best friend!"

6 year old Ilia said to a 7 year old Link as they were sitting by the Ordon Spring.

" When we grow up, we'll get married! And then we will always be together!" Link exclaimed getting up onto his knees.

"Really? Do you promise?"

"Yes! I promise, Ilia, me and you will always be together!" Link smiled and so did little Ilia. They both giggled and Link got up to his feet. "Race you back to the village!" Ilia got to her feet. "Okay!"

Link stated running and shouted "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN PUMPKIIIIN!" Ilia ran after him.

Link was being raised by a man named Rusl and his wife Uli. Five years ago Link was rushed into town on a small horse, unconscious. Rusl and Uli had no children and Mayor Bo and his wife had just had Ilia which had left her gravely ill and unable to take on another child. So Rusl and Uli took Link in having just moved to the small village themselves.

Uli was outside of their house feeding the cuccoos when she saw Link and Ilia running down the hill. "Hey! Slow it down there you two, you could get hurt!" She shouted over to the two speeding giggling children. "But if I do that then ill become a rotten pumpkin!" Ilia shouted, her voice shakey as she paced herself down the hill. Uli let out a soft chuckle as the two rounded the path and stumbled up to the front steps of the house. They both slapped their hands down on the first step at the same time gasping for air. Ilia looked up at Uli "Who was it?"

"Ooh, too close to call!"

Both children let out a groan, Uli laughed, "Alright come on you two. Ilia, you should get home and make sure your fathers cleaned up properly, you know how he gets." Uli gave a look at Link "And you, mister need to bathe, look at you all covered in dirt!" Link beamed up at Uli who gave a short laugh. Ilia giggled and stood up. "Alright. See you tomorrow Link, bye Uli!" She turned and walked home which was right across the creek that ran into the river and lake in the village. Link slapped up the stairs and went into the house followed by Uli.

Later that night, after Link had gotten cleaned up before he was going to bed. "Rusl?"

"Yes, Link?"

"How come I have this thing on my hand but you dont? No one else does either.."

Rusl took a moment and glanced at Uli who was sitting across the room and paused from her knitting. Rusl looked back at Link, "Well..Link...its because..youre special. I mean, you know you came to us when you were very young with Epona and uh, well we always knew there was something about you...that mark just proves it, I guess."

Link looked down rather unsatisfied with this answer, "Oh."

"Yeah.." Rusl mumbled and looked over to Uli with a triumphant look on his face, obviously thinking he had done an excellent job. Uli just rolled her eyes and put her knitting down and stood from her chair, "Alright, its time for you to get to bed little man." Link uncurled his legs and got up and followed Uli into the small room in the back of the house where his bed was. He climbed in and pulled the blankets over himself as Uli knelt down beside the bed. Once he was settled, she put a hand to his forehead and brushed the dirty blonde hair from it. "You know Rusl and I love you like our own son, right?"

"uh-huh."

"And you know that whatever happens we always will, right?"

"Yeah."

Uli smiled, "Good." She kissed Links forehead "goodnight, sleep well." she got up and walked out, blowing out the candle on her way and Link fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- All We Know Is All We Are

**Chapter 2: All We Know Is All We Are**

"YAH!"

Ilia heard Links slightly deep voice shout as he wrangled the goats into the barn for the night. It was nearly sunset in their quiet village of Ordon and as usual, she was going to visit her best friend after his shift on the ranch.

As Ilia rounded the gates of the ranch she saw Link riding his horse, Epona and guiding the last goat into the barn; Fado standing by the barn door ready to close it. She broke a smile and headed toward Link and Epona. Link took notice to her and smiled.

"Hi Fado."

Fado turned and glanced at Ilia as he was securing the barn doors "Heeey there little lady, how you doin'?"

"Fine, thanks." She walked up and looked up at Link and her smile widened. "Hi Link.."

"Hi.." Link's smile widened as well as their eyes met for a moment. Then Ilia broke their gaze and pet Epona's face. "Hey girl..how are you?" Ilia had always loved Epona. To her, Epona wasnt just a horse or her best friends pet, to her it was the thing that brought Link to her. She could never be greatful enough for that.

"Well, Link im headed home for the night. Can ya clean things up for me?"

"Sure, Fado."

"Alright, thanks, I dunno what it is I just cant seem to keep up lately. I CANT be gettin old!" Fado said with a chuckle and walked home. Once he was far enough out of sight, Link jumped down from Epona and pulled Ilia close to him with a smile. "Hello.."

"heh..hi..."

Link leaned in and kissed Ilia tenderly. She put her hands on his shoulders and drew back with a sad look on her face.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Link asked concerned that maybe it was something he did.

"Nothing, its just..." Ilia looked down with her eyes.

"What?"

"Um..there's something I have to tell you.."

"oh, okay well tell me. You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Yeah, but, not here...lets go to the Spring, okay?"

"Okay, come on." Link hopped on Epon and helped Ilia up as well and rode over to the Ordon Spring where a spirit was said to dwell, making the waters holy. Not that much of the villagers took much attention to the legends and tales of their land. But they were always there.

"...My father told me today at dinner that he wishes for me to marry outside of the village..." Ilia finally uttered, looking down at her hands in her lap, sitting across from Link who was leaning against the wall of earth inside the Ordon Spring. Link picked his head up from leaning it back on the wall at this and blinked. Not sure what to say to this. He had always thought that he and Ilia would be married someday, and someday soon. They were both 18 and well within the appropriate age range and had already been with each other many times. And of course he wanted to do it with the utmost respect towards Mayor Bo, Ilia's father.

But if he wanted her to marry outside the village, what could he do?

"Dont worry.."

"Huh?"

"I'll think of something, we'll run away together, if thats what we have to do to be together! I made a promise to you 11 years ago and Im keeping it. I never break a promise." Link smiled and had a proud look on his face. Ilia let out a soft laugh and smiled wide. He really wanted to be with her and he would do anything to keep it that way. She crawled over and gave him a big fat kiss and Link pulled her close. Love is something you don't always know you have, but you know that it's there whenever the time is right.

Ilia silently climbed up the ladder on the back of her fathers house and scaled around to her bedroom window, opened it and climbed inside. Her father would go mad if he knew what was going on, especially now that he has voiced that he wants her to marry outside of the village.

Ilia walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt tired but didnt look like it. She looked like her mother.

She always kept her hair short, like her mother's but with the way it curled in the back you couldnt tell that it was actually shoulder length. She had her mothers buttoned nose and full lips. She was the spitting image of her mother save the fact that she inherited her father's non-pointed ears and green eyes, even though the Hylian gene is known to be dominant.

Ilia sighed. She missed her mother, she didnt get to spend much time with her while she was alive. Everyone in town spoke of her fondly though not often since any mention of her brought the Mayor down. Sometimes Ilia couldnt help but wonder if everything he ever did for her was because she was the only piece he had left of her mother.

A few weeks later, Ilia had shut herself up inside of her room and wasnt letting anyone in for some unknown reason. Link had finally heard enough and waited until Mayor Bo took his rounds to sneak into the house from Ilia's window. It was locked.

He could see Ilia inside laying on her bed with the covers draw over her facing away from the window. It was rather dark in the room and there was no light except the daylight coming through the window. Link knocked gently on the glass.

Ilia slowly turned over and looked at him through the glass. Her face became grave, she didnt want to open the window and let him in but what choice did she have? She slowly got up and unlatched the window and opened it up. Link stepped through and closed the window behind him, then turned to Ilia. For a while, no words were exchanged until Ilia's eyes began to well with tears and she hugged Link tightly. He was taken by surprise for a moment but he hugged her back quite suddenly and stroked her hair. "..what is it?" Link asked mind had gone to all sorts of places as to what the answer to that question could have been. But he needed to hear a definite answer.

Ilia pulled back and wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking down shamefully, she answered Link's question. "..Im pregnant.." Link's eyes widened a bit, he could have guessed that answer but to hear it out loud was more of a shock than he expected. "You are?"

Ilia nodded.

Link took a moment to take in the information. And then joy set in and he siezed Ilia by the shoulders and kissed her. Ilia was taken by surprise and when Link pulled back and looked into her widened eyes he realized why she was so upset.

They could no longer stay in Ordon. If anyone, especially Mayor Bo where to find out it would ruin everything. They could be exiled.

"What do you want to do? Act like nothing has happened and then wait until the right time to run away?"

"I was actually thinking something along those lines..."

"...good because i was going to brush it off as a joke if that wasn't what you were thinking.." Link let out a small laugh as he finished his sentence. Ilia let out a sigh of laughter as well. After a moment Link put an arm around Ilia and pulled her close to his side.

"...I dont want to leave Ordon, Link...I couldnt...not for good...This is our home."

"I know..."

"I mean...how could we just up and leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know..but what other choice do we have? It would be best if we left.."

"... Your right.. It probably is.."

" think of it this way, once our baby is born, there is no way your father would be angry with us. I know that for a fact."

"Heh...you're probably right, as always. You're so good,Link.."

"Heh...you bring it out in me.."

Ilia smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

A sound came from downstairs, Mayor Bo had returned got up and Link scrambled to the window and climbed out but turned in time to steal another kiss. Ilia closed the window behind him blushing. He still always gave her that girly feeling inside.

For the next 3 months, that is all there ever was. Keeping their secret from everyone until the day they would finally leave. Trying to find some way to say goodbye to all the people there who have been parts of their lives since the beginning.

Link had learned from Rusl that there was a village nearby called Kakariko. Rusl had often talked with Link about his adventures while traveling back and forth from Ordon to Hyrule, which contained many provinces and fantastic races. Link had imagined that one day he could travel it as well and even take along his child. Link wanted to make sure that his child would grow up knowing the world, not cooped up in a small village like Ilia and himself. To have freedom.


	3. Chapter 3- The Reason

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

The time was approaching for Link and Ilia to set out to Kakariko to officially start their new life. They were talking on the porch of Mayor Bo's house when Rusl came down the hill from his house. "Hey Link!" Link turned and waved. Rusl beckoned him over. He was going down to the Faron Spring like he and Link sometimes did to collect wood for the town. Link turned back to Ilia "I'll be back."

"Okay." Ilia nodded and waved over to Rusl who waved back and went inside. Link ran over to catch up to Rusl. When they passed Links house he brought Epona along to help carry the wood.

"I think this should be enough for now."

Link nodded and tied the last of the twigs off onto the bag on Epona's back and started tightening the reins. He looked over as Rusl started to walk over and sit by the spring. Link gave a look and walked over. "Sit down, Link. I want to talk with you." Link hesitantly did so, afraid that maybe Rusl knew something. Rusl did not look at Link, he just kept staring at the sky. Link looked down at the water at his reflection. Did he look like he was hiding something? When Rusl began to speak he was somewhat relieved.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." Link couldnt decide if these ramblings were really what Rusl meant to say. But as he continued, Link looked up at him with a small smile.

Later, Link and Rusl walked back to the village. Collin and Uli were there waiting for their return. Rusl went over and tousled Collin's hair. Uli with her pregnant belly smiled and waved to Link. He waved back as he tied off Epona. The family went off and Collin turned back and smiled at Link. Link smiled and gave a small wave. Collin was like his little brother. He looked up to Link for everything. Collin always said he wanted to be just like Link when he grew up, so Link always made sure to set a good example for Collin and the other children in the village. They all loved him, he was like the cool big brother to all of them. There was no doubt he would be a wonderful father.

Rusl had asked Link to deliver a specially crafted sword to the Royal Family of Hyrule. This would be the last thing he would do before he and Ilia left.

The next day, Link was leaving the ranch to embark on Rusl's quest. "Link!" Mayor Bo shouted. Link stopped Epona and jumped off to greet the Mayor. After a moment of talking, Ilia came out and joined them, when she noticed that epona had had a few scratches on her, she grew angry and took Epona to the Ordon spring. Bo and Link were in shock. Link figured that it was her hormones acting up and was afraid that Bo sensed that.

"You better get over to that spring, boy! You wont be able to get to Hyrule without Epona." Bo said and Link started for the spring.

When he got there, the gates were closed, Collin was inside with Ilia and Epona.

"Collin?"

"Link..uh-"

"I dont want him in here!" Ilia shouted.

"Um..look, Ilia's really upset...but maybe if you use the secret entrance, you can get in and help calm her down." Collin whispered to Link. So Link used the secret tunnel entrance to the spring like Collin suggested. When he crawled out and stood up, Ilia turned around and saw him. She was surprised and stepped back, Epona grunted.

"So...you still prefer your master over me, huh Epona? she said petting the horse. "Well...Epona's all fixed up now so you two can go on ahead...Im sorry for being so stubborn..but you two need to be more careful..dont do anything out of your league okay? ..and Link...just...promise me something...promise me...you'll come home safe.. " Ilia looked up at Link and smiled. Link let out a short laugh and smiled back.

At that moment, a group of terrifying monsters bursted through the gates. Illia screamed and Collin ran towards the two. The monsters shot Ilia and Collin with arrows, "NO!" Link shouted, he tried to get them back but he was knocked out cold by the bigger monster…

When he awoke, Link's first thought was to run after them. He ran to the entrance to Faron woods but it was covered by a big black curtain of darkness. An overwhelming feeling of dread and sadness covered him. A few moments passed and he was dragged into the darkness by a giant black hand. When he passed through the curtain, he discovered that the hand belonged to a giant monster with a shield for a face. Link struggled to get out of the beast's grip, the birthmark on his hand began to ache and glow, blinding the beast. It threw him onto the ground and he landed with a thud. The pain in his hand began to course through his entire body, he grew tired and could barely breathe, once he thought the pain was subsiding, it grew so intense, he let out a loud cry which turned into a howl. His body burned for a moment before he blacked out once more.


	4. Chapter 4- A Journey Just For You

**Chapter 4: A Journey Just For You**

Link walked into his house with the cuccoo he had slaughtered for dinner. "DADDY!" a little voice came from the other room followed by the patter or little feet running towards him. A little boy with blonde hair and red cheeks came bounding around the corner and hugged his legs. Link put the cuccoo on the counter and picked the boy up and hugged him.

Ilia came around the same corner as the boy with a smile on her face. She giggled and rubbed her belly which was round and full with another child. She walked over and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. "How was the ranch today?" she asked as she took the cuccoo and began to prepare it.

"Just fine." Link said.

"Daddy! I got a bullseye today with the slingshot!" the boy said excitedly.

"You did?! Great job!" he said, giving the boy a high five.

"Want me to show you? I can do it again!"

"Yes! Go get your slingshot and we'll go out to the targets!" Link said as he put the boy down and he ran back around the corner. Ilia giggled again. Link walked over to her and hugged her tight.

After a few moments, Link noticed that Ilia wasn't speaking or breathing. He let go and stepped back, "...Ilia..?"

"You've failed us…." She said sounding as if she was holding back tears.

"...what?"

"WHERE ARE YOU LINK?!" Link heard Ilia's voice as if it was far in the distance, coming from behind him. He turned quickly, "Ilia?!"

"HELP!"

"ILIA?!"

Link heard her scream in pain and terror, a most blood curdling scream.

"You've failed..!" a deep, dark voice spoke behind him. Link turned around to where Ilia was and saw her slumped on the floor soaked in blood, her belly gashed open. An evil dark laugh rang out. Link screamed and ran over to her, "Ilia!" he held back tears as he squeezed her hand and held her bloody face.

"..daddy…" came the voice of the boy. Link turned around to see the boy staggering into the room holding his bleeding stomach, an arrow still stuck in it. He began to fall but Link ran over and caught him just in time. He looked down at the boy, tears running down his face. "no…"

"..daddy...wh-why is this happening..? why were you gone..? why didn't you...save us..?" the boy asked. Link tried to speak but he couldn't find an words. He found that he couldn't answer the boy's questions because he didn't know what he was talking about.

"..daddy...wake..up.." the boy whispered.

"Wake up!"

Link opened his eyes to find Midna, his companion, floating over him.

"Hellooo?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh...sorry, Midna…"

"You had one of those dreams again didn't you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when you have nightmares, you breathe heavy and squint up your face in your sleep like you're in pain. And you were just doing that quite a lot..and you shouted too so I tried to wake you up." Midna floated back as Link sat up and rubbed his head. a moment passed after Link said nothing.

"Are they about that girl?" she asked.

"...yeah…" Link replied after a moment.

"Well we know she's out there, that kid said so."

"yeah...I know. Come on, let's get going." Link stood and left Kakariko Village where they had stayed the night and headed to Hyrule Castle Town.

Once they got to the curtain of Twilight, Midna appeared, "Aw..this is the last of the Twilight. I sure am going to miss it after this..oh well, ready to go?"

"Yes." Link nodded. Midna entered the Twilight and pulled Link through. After he had gone through the transformation, Midna landed on top of him and they began to walk down the path in front of them.

After a few yards, Link picked up a very familiar scent and began to dash towards it, Midna almost falling off. "WHOA!"

Link made it to the object the scent was coming from, it was Ilia's satchel. "What is it, Link?" Midna asked. Her answer was a loud bark and a dash in the direction of castle town, holding on for dear life to Link's fur. "Is it that girl?" Link barked twice in reply. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Link followed the trail straight into Hyrule Castle Town, down the West Street and to a Doctor's Office. Link looked up and saw the name on the building, fear rose inside of him, Ilia must've hurt. He sniffed around hoping that this wasnt the end of the trail and sure enough, it continued away from the doctor's. He continued to bolt in the direction the scent was leading him and eventually, it lead him into a small basement tavern.

One he entered, there she was. She was sitting next to a creature who

was lying on a table, it looked sickly. Next to Ilia was a large woman, Link got closer and listened. The creature was a Zora boy and Ilia was taking care of him and was worried about him; the woman, Telma, owned the bar and was assisting Ilia.

There were guards in the back of the Tavern, Link went over and found out where the spirit was located. He wanted to get there and back as quickly as possible so that he could finally be with Ilia again.

Link practically ran back to the bar, be bolted down the stairs and in through the door only to be bumped by a short old man in a white coat and huge spectacles. He gave Link a nasty look and continued on his way out. Ilia came running after him, "No! Please, wait! Come back!" she called after the doctor, but the door shut on her. She sighed and looked to the floor, as she turned back she looked up at Link. He smiled, his heart lifted and joy erupted from his stomach, just as he was about to say something, Ilia looked away and walked back to where she was sitting. Link was baffled, he couldn't speak a word. His heart fell. He couldn't breathe.

"Oh what do we do now?" Ilia said.

"Well honey, I don't know..I knew that doctor would be no good to us! He's nothin' but a quack!" Telma said. After a moment she spoke again, "Hey wait a minute! I know a shaman in a village not far from here called Kakariko...he would be able to help us! Although..the road is dangerous..we would need some protection for sure…" Telma turned and looked to the Hylian Guards who were all lined up ready for duty. They cheered, Telma kept talking "You men sure must be brave, there's terrible beasts out there just waiting for a good meal to pass by.." The guards stopped cheering and ran out of the bar.

"GO ON YOU COWARDS!" Telma shouted after them, then she saw Link still standing by the door in a daze. His eyes were still on Ilia in shock. "Weeeell...looks like we've got ourselves a brave young swordsman here who will take us." Link simply looked at her in confusion, "...me?"

Telma nodded and looked to Ilia, "Go get ready, honey." Ilia nodded and ran out of the room. Telma walked over to Link and spoke softly, "You know that girl, don't you?" she asked.

"yes..I do.."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but that girl can't remember a thing right now. She's gone a bumped her head real hard. I found her outside of town and two of those crazy beasts were with her. I scared 'em off and brought her back here..then we found this Zora boy washed up by the river. He's in bad shape and this girl is worried sick about him..she hasn't left his side one bit. If he stays here, he'll surely die...so we need you to escort us to Kakariko Village stat!" Telma said, she patted Link on the shoulder and went to gather supplies.

"Alright Honey, this is the only way to Kakariko, youre gonna have to get through him." Telma said to Link as they looked down onto Eldin Bridge where the King Bokoblin partoled. Telma got onto her horse carriage carrying Ilia, the Zora boy and some supplies. Link mounted Epona.

"Um.." Link turned his head to see Ilia talking to him, "Thank you so much for doing this...if i may ask..what's your name?"

"Link…"

"Link…?" Ilia paused and Link's heart grew anxious again, "Thank you, Link…"

"Come on honey! Let's get going!" Telma shouted and cracked the reins, leading the way. Link started on Epona, He was ready for this battle and this mission. He would do whatever it took to keep Ilia safe and to get her memories back. He fought long and hard that night, escorting Telma, Ilia and the Zora boy back to Kakariko, safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5- Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 5: Thanks For the Memories

It was early morning, the sun had just begun to peak over the mountains and shine light into the valley of Kakariko. Birds began to sing and a soft warm wind blew from Death Mountain. Link awoke after a long night, escorting Telma's wagon to Kakariko and helping Ranado take care of the Zora boy.

Link got up and dressed and left the inn. When he got outside, Midna appeared, "Don't forget, we have to go back to the Lanaryu Province to get that last fused shadow!"

"Yeah, I know, Midna...I just...I just wanna...say goodbye to Ilia…." He said looking off to Ranado's house.

"Ugh, fine!" Midna said before she disappeared.

Link walked over to Ranado's hut and walked in. Ilia was sitting on one of the steps sipping tea out of a metal cup. Renado walked in through the back, "Oh, good morning, Link." he nodded. Ilia looked up and saw Link. Link smiled and nodded at her. She lightly smiled back.

"Link, may I see you for a moment?" Renado asked. Link nodded and followed him into the back.

" Ilia has indeed lost her memory, she does not remember anything but her own name." Link fell silent and Renado began to speak again, "I know it may be hard...but you must not tell her anything that will shock her…" Link nodded. "Anything…" Renado repeated. Link looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Renado continued, "I've given her a physical...Link...I regret to inform you that...your child has been miscarried…"

Link remained straight faced, his heart dropped and he felt numb.

"How..how do you know it was me?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, son. That's the way I used to look at my wife..and how you look now when I gave you the news…"

"H-h-how…?"

"When Ilia hit her head and lost her memory, it must've been a worse fall than that…" he said quietly. Link remained quiet for a few moments, then nodded. "Thank you…" and he walked back into the main room. He looked at Ilia still sitting on the step, now looking into her empty cup. Link sighed, he wanted to go over and hug her, hold her, kiss her, anything..but he couldn't. The very thought made him want to shed tears, he felt his chest would burst at any moment. Link walked over and stood in front of her.

"Ilia.."

She looked up at him, "Yes, Link?"

Link paused, just hearing her voice say his name made his heart ache, "I'm going back to Lanaryu..I...just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed before I left…"

"Well...I believe so..that's so kind of you, Link...but...since..I've lost my memory and now that I've had time to think about it..I'm really scared..I don't know who I am…" Ilia said.

Link pained to tell her everything, but he knew it would be too much for her to take, especially now that he would have to tell her that their child was dead. "I am sorry..Ilia...I hope you get your memory back soon..I-..I really do...I must go now...goodbye." Link left before he could say any more. He ran outside and mounted Epona and rode as fast as he could out of Kakariko. Ilia got up and looked out the window and watched Link ride away.

Once Link got out of Kakariko and into Hyrule Field, he slowed Epona to a stop. Midna appeared, "Hey! What's wrong?" Link had his head down and wasn't saying a word. "Link!" It was then that Midna saw a tear fall from Link's face. She stopped and was completely surprised, she had no words, all Midna did was quietly revert back into Link's shadow.

Link raced back to Kakriko after clearing the Hidden Village. He had the item that would bring Ilia's memory back. Spins slid on the dirt as Link stopped her, he hopped off and ran into Ranado's hut.

"Link!" Ranado said, "you're back, is everything alright?"

Ilia perked up.

"Yes." Link nodded and turned to Ilia and slowly walked over. Ilia stood, anxious to get her memory back. Link pulled out the item, it looked just like the horseshoe plants that he used to call Epona. Ilia took it and examined it, after a moment, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"I..I remember something..yes..the scent of hay...the cool water..and peaceful...quiet-..." She looked up at Link. "Link!" She hugged him tightly and began to laugh and cry out of joy. "Oh I'm so sorry, Link!" Link held her tight. "Ilia..." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Later that night, Link and Ilia finally got a moment alone after the kids swamping Ilia with hugs and questions. They were sitting on the edge of the cave above the Eldin Spring, Link finally worked up the courage to tell Ilia the news.

"Ilia...I have something to tell you..."

Ilia turned and looked at him.

"...when you fell and hit your head..." Link struggled to get the words out, but he knew he had too. They sat like stones in his stomach, rising to his throat as he forced them out."We lost the baby..."

Ilia's breath escaped her, she tried to regain it, she put a hand on her stomach, but she no longer could feel the life inside of it. She burst out into tears clutching her stomach, Link held her as she let out a muffled cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright Ilia...it's alright..." He said quietly in her ear. Ilia said nothing and just wept into Link, so he continued to hold her and comfort her just as he had wished he could do a few weeks ago. "Don't worry...when I'm done with my quest, I'll come back to you and we can start a family again and get married and not have to worry this time." Link said with a softly.

"What if you never come back..? Link, I'm so scared for you..."

"You don't need to be..somehow, no matter what happens, I always come back. Something in me knows that I can do this."

"I know...you can do anything.." Ilia said quietly, "just promise me one thing...come home safely..."

Link pulled Ilia in for a kiss and hugged her tight, "I'll come back to you...I'll always come back to you.."


	6. Chapter 6- A Happy Ending

Chapter 6: A Happy Ending

Ilia rode on the back of Telma's wagon heading back to the Ordona Province. The kids were playing a game inside the wagon, Collin crawled out and sat next to Ilia. Ilia looked down at him and smiled, "Hi Collin."

"Hi Ilia...I'm sorry about your baby." Collin said to Ilia's surprise. "How did you know about that?!"

"Luda told me, she thought I had already known. I didn't get it at first but then she told me that sometimes babies aren't meant to come out because the goddesses don't have the right soul to put inside it." Collin said.

"That sounds about right.." Ilia replied with a hint of sadness.

"Then I started thinking about my mother, I was afraid that maybe the goddesses didn't have the right soul for my baby brother or baby sister..."

"Oh Collin, no, your mother is going to have a healthy baby. You don't have to worry about that." Ilia reassured the little boy.

"Okay...you're probably right." Collin nodded.

"Don't worry, we are almost home and you can see your mother and father again." Ilia hugged Collin.

Telma's wagon pulled into Ordon Village, the citizens ran out to collect their young ones that jumped out of the cart. Collin and Ilia hopped off of the back of the wagon, "MAMA!" Collin ran to hug his mother who was crashing a baby in a woven cradle. She stood up and hugged him tight. Ilia watched as she appeared from behind the wagon. She looked up to see her Father, Mayor Bo, standing in front of the stairs to the porch of her house. Ilia began to walk over to him, she stopped a few feet in front of him and after a moment of pause; Bo rushed in and hugged his daughter. She hugged him back and Bo whispered, "My daughter...my Ilia...! I'm so glad you're finally home!"

"Me too, Father.." She said as she shed a few tears.

Uli walked up to the two with Collin and her baby. She hugged Ilia with tears in her eyes, "It's good to have you back home!," she pulled back,"Where's Link..?"

"I'm not sure...but he's alright..I know he is." Ilia said. She looked down at the pink bundle resting in the woven cradle in Uli's arm. Ilia broke instantly into tears and covered her mouth. "Oh...may I..?" Uli handed the cradle over to Ilia, she looked down at the tiny sleeping girl in her arms. "I can't believe it..what's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet, I'm waiting for Rusl to come back.."

"Ah..she's beautiful..." ilia said through her tears. Uli was confused as to why she was crying so much. She embraced her. "I'm sorry..." Ilia muttered.

Ilia stood at the entrance to Ordon Village for hours on end waiting to hear Epona galloping towards her. She was so afraid that she would never see Link again that she was determined to be the first one to see him. The other children wanted to be there with her, but Collin told them otherwise," Guys, look at her face..she's really sad and I think she really needs to be alone right now..." and for once, they listened to him and went back and played in front of the blacksmith's house.

So there she stood, watching, waiting for the first sign of Link.

And after almost a whole day; Ilia heard clopping approaching the village and sure enough, Epona came galloping around the corner, Link atop her. "LINK!" She shouted and began to run to him. He slid off and Epona stopped, Link ran to Ilia and picked her up, swinging her around. Ilia let out a cry of joy, wrapping her arms around Link. He pulled back and kissed Ilia passionately. Link pulled back and hugged her again, laughing. She followed and continued to hug and kiss him. "You're back!"

"I told you I would come back!" Link said to her and he kissed Ilia one more time. Both breathing in each other peacefully for the first time in a long time. "Come on, let's go." Link said as he walked back over to Epona.

"Where?" Ilia asked.

Link mounted Epona, "to ask your father if I can marry you." Ilia was overcome with joy, she took Links hand and mounted Epona behind him. They rode into the village, being greeted with cheers and shouts of joy. They ride up to Nayor Bo's house and he was standing on the porch. "Link my boy!" He said as he stepped down. Link got off of Epona to meet him. " "Mayor Bo, I want to ask you something."

Bo looked quite surprised that this was the first thing Link said to him. "Go on...?"

" I need to marry your daughter, she is everything to me, the only reason I am alive and standing before you is because of her. The only reason that our world is safe now is because I had to go after her because I couldn't bear to loose her..so I am going to marry her whether you approve or not...but I would very much like your permission..." Link said with a very serious expression. Bo stayed quiet a moment, then he finally spoke, "No...you don't need my permission...because you've always had it, my boy!" Link and Ilia's faces beamed and Ilia joed off of Epona and ran to hug her father and then Link. Bo laughed and hugged the both of them. The entire village had gathered to see what was going on and cheered.

Just then, Rusl came riding into town, Uli's turned and saw him and ran over to him. Rusl dismounted his horse and embraced his wife. Collin walked over carrying his baby sister, Rusl looked at his two children and knelt down to embrace them. He held his new baby girl for the first time.

Link and ilia walked over, hand in hand smiling. Rusl stood, smiling and holding his baby. Link and Rusl embraced and laughed then Rusl hugged Ilia.

Uli took the baby, "She still needs a name." She said to Rusl.

Rusl thought for a moment and looked at Link and Ilia and then back to Uli, "What about Telma?" Link and Ilia smiled. "Telma? Of course!"

"What was that, Honey?" Telma a said as she walked over, hearing her name. "Telma, meet Telma! Named in your honor!" Rusl said.

"Oh honey, really?!" Telma said hugging Rusl and Uli.

Everyone felt the overwhelming sense of peace and happiness. Fado opened up the barn and pasture and hosted a festival that night to celebrate the birth of Rusl and Uli's baby and the wedding announcement of Link and Ilia. Such a festivity had never been held on Ordon before. Eventually, the Ordon Festival became an annual event and Link and Ilia continued to bring their children to the festival for years to come...

~The End~


End file.
